


Outlaws of Love

by KilljoyKobraKid



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ANGSSSSSSST!!!!!!, ANGST!!, ANGST!!!, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst!, Anti-Hero, Bad Parenting, Discrimination, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, On the Run, Points of View, Requited Love, for a while only tho, influential family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyKobraKid/pseuds/KilljoyKobraKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you 'accidentally intentionally' spilled your drink on the most influential, richest and not to mention, hottest student in your school? Unfortunately for Bilbo Baggins, his freshman year in college would be blotched by a walking nightmare called Thorin Oakenshield.</p><p>But that is not the only problem of Bilbo and Thorin's expanding 'friendship'. Especially when reality decided to chase them everywhere. Like something we call discrimination. In love. In family. In society. And sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Baggins mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Bilbo, the most boring person on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's POV wheeeee.
> 
> Yaz, I got the title from Adam Lambert's beautiful song "Outlaws of Love". If you haven't listen to it yet, I suggest you do, it's really angsty XD

To say that it is my dream to finally enter college is an understatement. All my life, I had been a different kind of person you'll see, driven and managed. I got my whole life planned out the moment that my parents assured my future and so I cannot afford to lose, I cannot afford to swivel my direction.

When you ask my relatives about 'Bilbo Baggins', half would shake their heads and smirk while the other half would scoff saying that I am wasting my life on being prim and proper. You see, the Bagginses are one of the lowest ranking clan-not that we actually had family ranks-but the words Baggins and Failure are associated with each other. Drunkards, gamblers, squatters, I could pinpoint which Baggins belong to which.

Except my parents. It seems that having a Took in our side finally broke this particular 'curse'. It is thanks to my mother Belladonna that my father snapped out of this habitual Baggins life. They worked day and night, hour by hour to provide a small capital for a small business in which ten years later, Bag End Diner arose. (I asked my father why Bag End, he shrugged and laughed that it is short for Baggins End or something.)

But we were not on the entrepreneurial magazines yet, oh no. Our diner business was just enough to enable us a simple, comfortable life, nowhere near extremely luxurious, but most of all, it was like our identity was finally redeemed in the eyes of many.

 

 

But enough of that now, this is not a story of family history, after all. I just introduced myself as being a respectable person for that is where everything began. If not for my personal, decade-long school struggles, I would not be standing here in the most prestigious university any fine man could ask for.

When I define fine, it falls into two categories:  being a smart-ass and being undoubtedly wealthy. But all the same, ME University is made for molding the future leaders of tomorrow. Being a scholar in this school will be so damn difficult but oh well, with my strong-driven life, I'd survive whatever ordeal for sure.

 

 ========================

 

 **"Name?"** A sweet-looking, soft voiced woman approached the desk. I handed her the paper after responding "Bilbo Baggins." With a smile, as much as I don't want to crack my face right now. It's obligatory.

 **"Oh! Dale Scholarship?"** she double-checked, snatching the paper in my hands.

 **"Yes. And I would like to claim my dorm keys now, if possible."** I replied, barely raising my hands clutching both of my bags. She chuckled and signed the paper, handed me my keys and gave me a free bar of king size chocolate. Either a school promo or a scholarship incentive.

 **"Moria Dormitories. Second building on the left, Mr. Gandalf will assist you."** she said with a smile. I smiled back and pocketed my keys and then went on my way. Walking along Dormitory Drive is quite an enjoyable event. I passed by several dormitories, all different in shapes and sizes, there are some made of wood, made of bricks and the likes. When I reached a handsome, marble building, I gasped. I scrubbed my eyes several times, making sure that I did not walk in front of a five-star hotel driveway. There, behind the tall black gate, stood Moria. The building's golden lights gleamed back at me, tall pine trees scattered in the garden which bursted with flowers and plants of different colors.

 

Dividing the rather hectare of garden, a smooth pathway lay in front of me. I stood there in awe for a few minutes before noticing the brass doorbell on the right. I pressed a finger on it awkwardly before a short and stout elderly man  appeared.

 **"Hamfast."** he smiled as he gave me a deep bow. **"At your service."**

 **"B-bilbo..Baggins."** I replied awkwardly, ironing the clothes with my sweaty hands. **"At yours."** I added vaguely. Strange greeting, I thought.

 **"Ah. Yes, yes Mr. Baggins, come in."** he shot back quite enthusiastically. A short, funny-looking man eyed Hamfast and then his gaze turns towards me, I gave an involuntary squeak. " **This is my assistant. Proudfoot. don't let his looks fool you. He is a gentle soul who loves strawberry cotton candies."** Hamfast winked, I smiled shyly in return.

 **"The bags."** Hamfast greeted Proudfoot the latter gave me a squeeze on the shoulder or what he thought a squeeze, I thought it was a strangle. Proudfoot took my bags from my grip, heaving the heavy sack on his back casually. I followed the two of them in silence, the two murmuring in talk about something.

 

I can't help myself but fidget as we walked closer to the mansion. On the gigantic oaken front doors stood an elderly man-though quite older than Hamfast-with great long beard and long curly hair which he did not bother to tie in a simple ponytail.

He gave us a large smile, eyes on me.

I suddenly felt my body shiver, as if a ray of energy ring scanned me.

 

 **"Thank you, Hamfast, Proudfoot."** He smiled at the other two once we were five feet away from him. **"I'll take it from here."** And with that, he gave them a wink and as an exchange, they bowed courteously and muttered _"at your service."_ The long bearded man beckoned me to come closer, shaking my hand in doing so.

 

 **"Mr. Baggins, my name is Gandalf Grey. I am your landlord."** And with a surprising strength, he lifted both of my baggage with ease. I startled myself, mouth open wide in shock.

 

 **"Quickly now, Bilbo."** I followed Gandalf, snapping me out of my pleasant shock. I trodded behind him nervously, casually glancing at the dormitory lobby, my eyes landing on the structure.

 

Moria is the ultimate definition of modernization. From the midnight black leather sofas to the carefully carved glasses of tables, it was those things that made me cringe whenever I visit the furniture catalogue in our sunday newspaper. I know for a fact that the very black carpet we are walking on costs more than fifty homes in my hometown. No exaggeration.Trust me. I know my math.

 

We walked towards a steel elevator and wait for it to ding. A young man in red uniform greeted us when we step in to the lift. We all stood there in silence for a while before Gandalf cleared his throat, my baggage still on his clutches.

 **"I'd rather warn you my dear young man."** Gandalf began, the uniformed youth straightened up and pretended to not hear our conversation. **"As of now, you have no one in your suite to share it with. Is that fine with you?"** the elderly smiled at me. I stood there, unable to cope up.

 

**"Did you just say _suite_?"**

 

Gandalf let out a low chuckle as he handed my baggages to the young man who was rather surprised, he almost knocked his hat uniform off when he suddenly fell halfway carrying my bags.

**"My dear Bilbo, do you really think that a scholar like you is a plain ordinary student here?"**

 

Not knowing what to answer, I sniffed.

 

 **"No."** Gandalf answered his own question. **"This year, the only one who got through.."** he looked at me and stared with fondness in his eyes. **"Is you."**

I felt my chest puff out with pride. Out of thousand students, I was the only one who got through sheer hardwork. If that would not shut my cousin Lobelia up, I don't know what would. I continued to stride after Gandalf, my face unable to keep off that smug look. But I tried my hardest to look modest, I don't want to come off as a haughty arrogant being. This year, I may not make myself some friends but atleast I'll try to make people work with me decently.

 

**"And this is what I'm talking about, Bilbo Baggins."**

 

Gandalf voice snapped me back. We were there standing on a large oaken dual door, a gold (I could swear that it is REAL.) door handle attached magnificently waiting for my worthy hands to grasp it, to enclose my hands into that cold bar of gold. The wooden door is carved in a magnificent spirals and swirls in a complicated phase.

Gandalf cleared his throat once more and opted me to open the door, pointing it with his blue-gray eyes.

 

 

 

And I did.

 

 

I told you all, I am not a creative person with passion who could describe every beauty which lay before my eyes right here, right now. My mind cannot help it but calculate how much everything cost as I landed my eyes from piece to another piece. I apologize for having the incapability to picture things with words. But I can tell you this, from this moment on I got to have the chance to live like a pampered prince.

 

And I tell to myself as I finally plop down my butt on a very squishy armchair, this is indeed a fruit of a hardship.


	2. the life of a real prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's POV.
> 
> Just how wild a son of Durin is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin prefers you to call him Oakenshield, thank you very much.

**"Bye, mom I'm gonna be late!"**  
 **"Yeah me too, mom! See ya!"**

 

 **"HOLD UP!"** my mother, Emerald Durin, CEO of the world renown Arken Gems, slammed her hands elegantly into our £ 5 ,000,000 dining table. She pointed a slender finger at me and then to my slightly-pain-in-the-ass younger brother, Frerin. Me and my brother gave out an involuntary squeal, halted in our tracks and walked in reverse back into the dining hall. As soon as our terrified bodies popped into the hall, we raised our hands in surrender. Cause you _wouldn't_ dare cross Emerald Durin. My father, Thrain, taking the cue, sighed and dropped the morning papers. Cause you must listen to whatever Emerald Durin says.

 

 **"And where are you off to?"** she asked, her pearly whites gritting.

 **"S-school, where e-else should w-we be?"** I answered casually as if it is the most obvious thing for a kindergarten kid. Although if you really used to being around me, you could notice the slight falter in my voice. _Slight._

I could feel Frerin fidgeting behind me.

 **"And is _Mr. Dain_ ready _yet_?"** She arched a brow, challenging us. Oh, and making sure that she mentioned a driver. To take us to school.

 

 

**"Of course not, those two are planning to board the bus, mom."**

Just as then, a poor excuse of a human being plopped herself into the dining chair, casually taking a strip of bacon. That monster my dear friends, is my sister Dis, the real definition of pain-in-the-ass.

 **"Not the bus?"** my father Thrain raised his eyebrows in his poor attempt to look intimidating. But his were waaaay thicker than my mother. So less scary, I daresay. Frerin started to crack up. He's a lunatic, don't mind him.

 _"Of course, the bus."_ was my attempted answer but what came out was **"What bus?"**

 

 **"Bus, Thorin, Bus."** Stupid Dis replied. **"Color yellow. Four wheels."**  
 **"Amethyst!"** my mother snapped at her. **"Clean yourself, we have an appointment later."** Dis pouted at our mom calling her real name, stood up and marched her way outside the dining hall. But before that, she chose that very moment to utter a single name which sent my family into fits of rage.

 

**"Thrany."**

 

My mother once again stood up, this time knocking the dining chair which echoed in a loud bang. Frerin stopped laughing at once only to reignite his snorts of laughter once more. My father spitted out his coffee indignantly, contents were trailing from his beard to his ivory white long-sleeved shirt. Dis magically vanished.

 **"Oh my dear son, not Thrany the blonde whore."** my mother breathed out.  
 **"Hey, not a whore!"** I answered back, not because I'm defending Thrany, it's just that I think no one deserves to be called a 'whore'.

 **"But you musn't, Thorin!"** father exclaimed, shaking his head firmly. **"Her family used to work for us remember? You must not!"** into which my mother nodded nervously, glancing at each other.

 

 **"Okay, okay. Fine I'll leave."** My expression darkened, hoisting my backpack and beckoning Frerin who stopped howling. When we left the house, Dain Ironfoot stood by our car, ready to drive us into the hell hole which we call university.

I sighed, looking back at our mansion. Frerin was shaking his head vaguely at my side.

 **"That's rude of mom and dad."** He commented into which I only managed to grunt an agreement. I could not imagine myself leaving the dining hall in one piece if I mentioned that I'm not into Thrany at all, my ever loving mother would not hear the end of it,anyway. That witch, Dis! However, I cringed when I thought of myself adding the fact that Thrany is actually a guy by the name of Thranduil. And we're _just_ friends.

You see, Emerald Durin will always stand by to what her opinion is.

===================================================

 

All in all, everything was fine during the first three hours of the first day. Met up with my friend Dwalin at lunch, grabbed some stuff from the locker and made our way towards the ~~cafeteria.~~ Scratch that. Fine dining cafeteria! Except that, it is not a cafeteria at all. Receptionists flock at the front door wearing fine tuxedos,a middle-aged man approached us and asked for a table for two. Dwalin shook his head roughly in impatience.

 **"Make that 13 seats."** he said in a gruff reply, clearly startling the receptionist. He frowned.

 **"Oh. I deeply apologize sir but eight seats maximum on a table, you see."** For a while, neither me nor Dwalin replied. Ah! The nerve of this staff. Well then, time to use my charm.

 **"Pity, pity Dwalin!"** I exclaimed, faking a shamed look. Earning me a 'what the fuck' stare on Dwalin's face. **"If that's the case then, we ought to let it be."**

And thankfully, not-smart-ass Dwalin took the hint. **"Oh, right you are, _Thorin Oakenshield_! I know how hard it must be, for _Durins_ dine as one!"** he loudly said, making sure that every syllable rung out through the entire banquet. Everybody stopped eating at once, there were several clangs of spoons before a complete silence took over. And then into the hushed silence, each and everyone whispered his name in great awe.

 

_**"It's Thorin. He's here!"** _

_**"Oakenshield, he said? The Durin son?"** _

_**"I have no idea he's here!"** _

_**"Do you think he'll sign my face in eyeliner?"** _

 

I grinned, stealing a glance from the petrified staff, ash-white in face. Dwalin chuckled appreciatively before elbowing the receptionist. **"Hear that, eh?"** he growled. The staff need not telling twice, all at once, three men were summoned and added and extra table with thirteen chairs. Especially offered to us. Dwalin and I winked at each other, stifling howls of laughter for _table manners' sake_.

Five minutes later, in came our friends.  Dwalin's older brother Balin, cousins Bifur, Bofur and his brother Bombur, Oin, Gloin and the triplets who looks nothing like each other Dori, Nori and Ori. They scrambled to their seats rather loudly, without a care in the world. And just for proof, Bombur drank the wine in a flash, sploshing majority of its contents on the carpeted floor. He burped, apologized to the staff who gave him a smile which oddly looked like a sneer.

 **"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"** I roared on our table, raising a glass of wine. **"This, to our senior and final year in college!"** We cheered and drank the wine in a similar way with Bombur's. The latter who consumed his share earlier, lamely raised a glass of water instead .

 **"Thorin, you old fart. Thank you for transferring here in ME."** Bofur commented, everybody else murmured with agreement. Nobody said a word, with their faces stuffed with desserts. I raised him my glass of soda, cheering. And I thought to myself then, if this is what the school would offer to me and my friends, then mark my words, I'm going to nail every excellent grade anyone could muster.

 

Ah..the fine life of being Thorin Oakenshield. Lunch was extremely enjoyable, I could say. We need not to stand up and fall in line to get food, waiters were dispatched to take care of our needs. Drinks were refilled in a blink of an eye. And as the last of Bombur's burped were released, the cafeteria presented us with a large cake which bore the words Thorin and Company. For the first time in my life, I thanked my family's reputation. I eventually left everyone to their own, throwing sandwiches and drinks at each other, as I lean back in my seat, savoring the entire feeling of being an important icon. I sighed, inhaling the fresh scent of triumph and I thought that nothing could ever go ruin the start of a perfect year.

 

 

When somebody unluckily poured a goddamned ice-cold orange juice on top of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vengeance is not for Bilbo Baggins. Serendipity is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all for my lame writing.. orz
> 
> Anyway! A clear idea of Bilbo's bedroom suite: 
> 
> http://cdn.designhomes.pics/design/www.3dhousedownload.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Presidential-suite-sitting-room-design-picture.jpg

Bilbo’s POV

I reluctantly woke up and slammed my hand groggily against the alarm clock. And that is saying something for I never felt comfortably like this before. For a moment, I actually considered that I was lying on top of a marshmallow, but then I remembered the wonders Moria has to offer. I got up, feeling refreshed even before I get to taste the feeling under my suite’s shower.

 

After dressing up in my uniform (yes, we have), I sat myself by the balcony, reviewing my schedule for today. Oh good, math in the morning. Principles of Selling for my second subject then arts? Wow. Lunch, I hardly look forward to that. Why the hell do I have astronomy? Then last subject, Literature, okay. I quickly shut my notebook and with a great air of authority, I bolted out of my suite.

 

I tried to look respectful as possible, walking with my head held high. Which I suppose works..or not. I could say that it worked, some people were clearing and making way for me, murmuring. I could say that it did not because everyone stood a foot or so taller than me. Nevertheless, I entered my classroom with great dignity, picking a desk at the very front of the room, brought out the necessary book, sat straight, eyes directly towards the whiteboard, crossed my hands on my table and waited. _For an hour._

 

My back was stiff when everyone came thundering inside the classroom, wildly chatting. I resumed my position at once so that everyone would view Bilbo Baggins differently. And I as for sure mention later that I am the sole scholar in this school. Guess what, they did. In an odd sort of way.

 

My math professor, Saruman called out a roll call. After noticing several, obviously stoned students lazily raising their hand, I answered in a clear and undoubted **“Present, sir.”** which I’m sure earned me a point from him.

 

 **“I welcome you all today.”** Professor Saruman started, arms spread wide. **“To become the new generation of my students. But first, I would like you all to introduce yourselves.Tell me your name, a short background, your expectation in this class then your goal.”** Professor Saruman opted to start from the back of the room, from the very last person seated. A short, pale guy stood up awkwardly, his long black hair stiff like a twig.

 

 **“Hey, all.”** he began. Everyone stopped whispering at once. **“My name is Grima Wormtongue. I came from the Household of Rohan, home of the Horse Lords.”** The students, including me, gasped. Rohan is famous for there horseback riding skills. When everyone began asking him questions at once, Wormtongue was forced to admit.

 

 **“Alright, alright I’m just their manservant. But I’m rich.”** he added, resulting in great howls of laughter. **“What can I expect? Well, just some fun, I guess. And my goal is to become a horse. I mean a horse lord someday.”** After the laughter died down, a tall blond with sleek, shiny long hair stood up elegantly, bringing an air of grace and beauty into the room.

 

 **“Prince Legolas of Woodland Realm.”** I was immediately taken aback when a baritone voice escaped from his mouth. I was expecting a flat-chested girl. **“Anyway, the Prince is just an addition. We specialize in making weapons like bows and silver daggers. We own the training dojo, Isengard for people who wants to make the practice of fighting a habit. And as our dojo motto says: “We’re taking the HABITS to Isengard!”**

Legolas did not have a chance to finish his introduction, everyone clasped him in the back.

 

The third person was a rather eccentric-looking gangly boy with thinning hair. When he spoke, it’s as if fingernails were being dragged on a blackboard. **“My all preciousssss, Smeagol is the name, oh yesssss. Well, I want everyone to be good at us and-oh, yeah the backgroundses, my family’s company makes differents kinds of ringses, with different powers but all precioussss....”**

 

And on and on the introduction goes, when an entire row is finished speaking, the class sank back into boredom, happily chatting with their seatmates instead of listening. Indeed, I was the only one to catch phrases like **_“My father’s the CEO of..”_** or _**“My parents had a dinner with..”** _ At long last, it was my time to speak, I stood up straight, my chest heaving with pride and as an attempt to gather everyone’s attention, I did something no one ever dreamt of doing.

 

**“Will you please just listen. I’m going to speak here.”**

A hush did greet me back, alright. Everyone stared at me, some were raising a brow, some were looking at me indignantly. But I care not, I spoke in a right manner which I practiced every night, for when the time comes for me to give speech about my business. I’ll send some chills through their spines.

 

 **“Good morning to all, my dear classmates and to my professor, Mr. Saruman.”** I began, a portion returned my greeting awkwardly but Mr. Saruman acknowledged me with a slight nod.

**“I go by the name Bilbo Baggins and I am pleased to inform everyone, with pride and honor that as of this year, the population of students who entered this prestigious school is one. And that is me.”**

 

I was sure that introduction sent goosebumps to all. Professor Saruman lead an enthusiastic applause which were followed by a rather lousy round. I slightly winced inside but I decided to proceed. They were just jealous. Ha!

 

 **“What I expect from this class.”** I continued, pacing the front of the room to stand above everyone. **“Is not just fun and fulfillment but great seeds of learning be implanted on our minds everyday. We have, of course, Mr. Saruman to thank. Look, I may not be a friendly being to you all but the only thing I request of you is a sense of decency and fair-play, so that everyone of us could work in harmony without scrutinizing some bonds.”**  
 **“Now, for my goal. We Baggins are very well thought of-”**

 

_RIIIIIINGGGGGG!!_

 

And just like that, nobody let me finish.

 

 

Arts was my third subject. And unfortunately, the same classmates are still with me right now, currently waiting for our running late professor. I indignantly kept on glancing at my watch, making impatient sounds. When it was already declared as a free period, I reluctantly sat and doodled on my back notebook while almost everyone of my classmates opted to play Truth or Dare, forming a circle in the back of a room.

For two hours, I tried to endure yells and howling rages of laughter from my loud classmates, snorting at everything, calling each other vulgar names. Several times I tried to hush them all down, they would just whisper and after a minute, goes back to frantically shouting. Finally, bearing it no longer, I grabbed my headphones to block out noises when I noticed a pair of legs walking towards me.

 

I glanced up from my bag, meeting the gaze of a guy with a jet-black hair that barely reached his shoulders. He has a beard which surprisingly did not make him hideous.

 

 **“Aragorn, right?”** I casually asked. Remembering him as the guy who introduced himself as someone who might be connected to the royal family.

 **“Yeah.”** he answered, lowering his hood, a large carton of lemon juice on his right hand.  
 **“Well then, can I help you?”**

 

 

No answer was needed because in that very moment, I felt the contents of his juice pouring down on me. For a while, there was silence. Then an eruption of sniggering and howls of laughter pierced the stunned silence. My hair drenched in sticky liquid. There were some mild protests and scoldings but I cared nor heard nothing. At that moment, I felt my cheeks growing hot as well as my eyes.

 

Without a second thought, I bolted out of the room and into the restroom.Once inside, I slammed a cubicle door in a loud bang.

 

It was not in my nature to curse someone I barely know or to curse someone at all. Oftentimes, I could handle others offenses against me but this was different. I did nothing wrong at all, what have I done to them?

 

I replayed my mind of the day’s events, the day is barely starting and I really could not think of anything wrong I have done. Except perhaps talk like a congressman in front of everyone. But was it worth to defile someone you just met?  
Stifling my sniff, I considered reporting but almost immediately decided against it. I do not need to give them a reason to think of me as a sissy guy. No, I am Bilbo Baggins. I solved countless problems, we are a different Baggins, never a loser. If it’s a fight they want, it’s a fight they’ll get. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

 

 

 =================================

Lunch was the perfect time to do it. I thought to myself as I catch a glimpse of a guy in a black hair and the unmistakable stubble beard. My eyes puffy from crying may have obscured some vision but I was glad to set a target lock on Aragorn.

 ** _“Karma is a bitch, Aragorn son of Arathorn.”_**   I thought to myself (slightly cringing, I never swore before.) as I weave my way through the entrance, locking my eyes on his back, standing a good distance away. I saw him seat with a rather large and burly guy but I was undaunted. Not even the most strong of men could falter the fury of my heart, no.

Adjusting my hood so that nobody would recognize me, I started to make my way to the beverage section. Casually taking a tall glass from the rack, filling it with ice and pour some orange juice in it. My gaze began circling the room to spot the momentarily lost Aragorn, alas, I found him sitting with shitload (cringe again) of friends on a slightly elevated table. I started to mouse my way towards the table, and to my great delight, nobody turned to look at me. My stealth was a success.

 

Mwahaha. I was very certain nobody could catch me, my size has its advantage after all.

 

**_And now, Aragorn, your fate awaits you. With hundred pairs of judging eyes watching you as you sputter out the disgraced orange juice, I hereby sentence your life, to juice penalty._ **

 

With a final evil laugh inside of me, I poured the icy cold juice onto his great black hair.

 

 

 

 

Only to realize that I screwed up. Big time.

 

 

 

 

It was a different person!

 

Before a commotion ensues, I ducked past tables and jump through chairs. Thank goodness nobody spotted me. I could still make my escape. I thanked God for the gift of stealth as I successfully worm my way out towards the gigantic doors. But before running out of the hallway, I could swear to highest power.

 

 

 

I saw a glimpse of his oceanic blue orbs meeting my wild blue yonder ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird conversation with the Astronomy professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for lame-ass chapters. Don't worry, everything will fire up when they finally meet each other next chapter =)))))

Bilbo’s POV. Again.

 

ME University was deemed as the largest and the most spacious university to exist. It’s halls, empty and silent. Corridors twist and turn into a never-ending maze, there were several vacant rooms with doors hanging ajar, winding stairs which lead you into different sides of the building. And then there’s the Dormitory Driveway where you could just plop down on the ground and take cover in one of the trees.

 

But unfortunately for me, there was nowhere I could run to hide. My brain decided to stop functioning due to a sudden, immense shock. Which is why, here am I right now, putting myself and the dining hall a great distance as far as possible. I could feel that there would be no use escaping, I could feel his eyes everywhere, piercing my soul.

How could I make a mistake? Looking back, I stupidly smacked my head as I realized that Aragorn has a shorter black hair. I, by Mahal, attacked a guy with a long, wavy hair. Peacefully relaxing and enjoying his own godforsaken lunch.

I spent the remainder of my lunch period sulking at my suite, discarding my hoodie. I am not, never, going to be seen anywhere near it again. I took a shower, hoping to clear the anxiety away but it did no good except make me look like fresh again. If luck is with me, I could pretend that I spent the entire lunch in my suite and just woke up from nap.

The insides of my stomach churned in nervousness as I made my way back into my building. And sure enough, I caught hushed conversations regarding the orange juice fiasco at lunch. I expected it to be viral but not this sensational. Every corner I turn to, “orange juice” was not left untouched in chit-chats. Indeed, I made a mental note to be not surprised when a news team van is pulling into the school driveway right now.

 

 

_**“Who the hell did that to Thorin Oakenshield?”** _  
_**“I don’t know, but whoever did will be damned.”** _  
_**“That’s right! One can never escape a Durin’s clutch.”** _

 

I stopped in my tracks, a terrible feeling of dead-weight dropped on my back. I don’t need to hear the words “orange juice” to confirm what those voices are talking about. I turned ghastly pale when I learned, though, who my victim was.

Everyone who does not know Thorin ‘Oakenshield’ Durin, the heir of Arken Gems and Arkenstone Inc. should leave the planet now. Yes, I happen to know who he is, through words only in the entrepreneurial magazine my mother always buy. No issue passes without the subject regarding the Durins.

 

 **“Silly me, why didn’t I know that it was Thorin?”** I managed an inaudible whisper, allowing myself to collapse on a wall in a deserted corridor.

 

 _ **“It’s because you haven’t seen him before, dummy.”**_ my mind contradicted.

 

What will happen next? Will Thorin conduct a school search for the culprit? If he would not, his mother, Emerald Durin would anyway. As they say, no one escape a Durin’s clutch. Should I come forward and apologize, explaining everything? But that would reveal my attempted assault on Aragorn which means withdrawal of my scholarship. I could pinpoint Aragorn but he’ll wriggle his way out, for sure. He came from an influential family and as for me, I hold nothing in assurance but my scholarship.

There is one and only way to escape this trouble, and that is to shut up.

 

I gathered myself and heaved myself off from the floor, proceeding my way to Astronomy.

Calm down, Bilbo. Deny. Deny. Deny. As long as I don’t fidget, I’ll be fine and luckily I found a solution regarding that ‘blue eyes meeting’. I’ll convince mother to buy me a one-year guarantee, green contact lenses. And I will never wear a hoodie anymore, I will let my golden curls flow. It’s a good thing I got it all covered up during that time.

I cheered myself silently, allowing me to pass the day in ease. Well, what could have been worse, right?

 

 

For one, Astronomy is.

Nobody said that this subject is a cross between Astronomy and Divination, who gets to study this crap? I have no time for this! I was willing to pinpoint this to the class, which I’m sure, everyone feels the same way as me. For everyone sat there on their seats, completely lost in the world in boredom.

I raised my hand noiselessly, and just as I was opening my mouth to call my professor , Lady Galadriel, she startled me by gracefully turning around in perfect angle, her long dress’ ends sat still on their place. And I could swear, really SWEAR, that a soft, haunting, elvish-like chant enveloped my mind, throwing me off-guard for a moment.

 

 **“Bilbo Baggins.”** she spoke with her voice in a dramatic slow motion phase, as if carefully pronouncing each word in certainty with a tinge of enchantment. **“What is it, that troubles your mind?”**

I swallowed, not sure of my resolve anymore. It’s like a spell has been cast on me.I feel so..surreal. Suddenly lost in the world. Trapped between celestial heavens of trees, and songs, and warm light. Disturbing and yet, peaceful.

I could go on like this....forever....

 

And then a I jolted awake from the trance, a more powerful spell snapped me back. My grades.

 

 **“It’s just that..uh..is this really necessary?”** I uttered, my face contorted in total confusion. Lady Galadriel’s face broke into a much more state of confusion, then wonder, then amazement.

 **“I am sorry but study shows that Divination, as of yet, has not proven the powers of it’s existence.”** She continued to stare at me, no words spoken. “ **Astronomy, however is interesting.”** I added, in case I hurt her feelings.

 **“Logic and mere prediction are subject matters that are not meant to collide. With all due and respect, Lady Galadriel. I feel that the subject of Divination is in question.”** I finished, hardly believing everything I just said, majority of my worries, however is that I questioned Lady Galadriel’s credibility as a teacher.

 

But she smiled at me. **“ _You_ are the definition of interesting, Bilbo Baggins.”** she brightly smiled. **“Tell me, how did you break over my trance?”**

**“I-what?”**

 

**“There are many unexplained things on this world, Bilbo Baggins. There are many things that we thought are not meant to collide with one another,but they just do. ”**

I nodded, not of agreement but of subject finality. I dropped my gaze instead to my classmates still trapped in a _’magical’_ hypnotism.

 

 

_**“Tell me, what have you got to do with Thorin Oakenshield?”** _

 

 

I did not meant to knock my things off my desk. But the sudden mention of that name was enough to set my nerves of fire. And to my extreme horror, Lady Galadriel did not utter a word nor opened her mouth. And yet, and yet I could clearly hear her voice!

 

What kind of hocus pocus is this?

 

 **"I-I don't know what you mean, professor.** "I vaguely replied, aware of my cheeks growing hot.

 

 **“Some things are not meant to collide. But they just do.”** And with that, Lady Galadriel dismissed the class early, making sure to smile at me knowingly, her beautiful eyes squinting at me narrowly.

 

 

 

=========================================

 

 

 

I met a rather unpleasant surprise on my way back to Moria.

 **"Hey."** a familiar voice caught my attention, I twisted around to look back but there's no one. Shrugging, I continue to walk my way. **"Hey, Bilbo."** the voice said, coming from one of the trees. I involuntarily made a sign of the cross. Did my conversation with my creepy professor enabled me to talk to elements as well? I picked up my pace, the last thing I need is a tree trying to talk to me.

 **"Bilbo, can we talk?"** the voice, slightly yelling this time.  
 **"No, no! I have no time to talk to trees, thank you!"** I answered back in annoyance. It was now seven o'clock in the evening and I still got two hundred pages to read. Classes ended three hours ago and I opted to go check out the library, which does not look like a library at all but a book lounge complete with beanbag chairs and espresso machine. I was rather, uh, completely lost track of time. And that is why, three hours later, I was being haunted by celestial trees.

 **"Oh jeez, you're nuts!"** the voice chuckled. Deciding to stop freaking me out, Aragorn came out behind a thick tree trunk, his hair decorated with twigs and dried leaves. He was making his way towards me when His Majesty tripped on a tree root. I could have laughed if I didn't remember how rubbish he is.

 **"What do you want? Throw dung at me?"** I faced him indignantly, eyes squinting at him. ~~(So he'll be intimidated)~~

 **"No."** he responded, scraping the mud out of his royal black shoes. **"I came to apologize."**

 

Well. Well. Well.

 

 **"I never knew that princes even talk to commoners like me, let alone apologize." I sarcastically shot back. What are they playing at?I'll let them know that I am not afraid to pick a fight on this dark driveway, alone. "I'm sure the Queen would grant you a full pardon. Now if you will please excuse me, Your Royal Highness, I, the ever-faithful scribe needs to do his part, after all."** I did not wait for him to reply.

 

 **"Bilbo, it was not intentional!"** he barked. And that was enough to catch my attention, sigh, again.

**"Okay. Where are you getting at, Elessar!?"**

**"Sorry. It was the Truth or Dare you see-"** he cutoff, I was expecting a snigger of laughter behind him but none came.

**"So you didn't mean it?"**

**"No."**

**"Fine then."** I snapped back. Sure, I was still boiling with fury but Bilbo Baggins is not a person who would stoop this low. I decided to let it pass for the sake of my 'working in harmony' and of course, my Lit homework. **"Unlike all of you, I am a professional. I would not let myself bother with the likes of you so okay, we'll let it go. Now leave, it's getting dark and I don't fancy meeting walking trees."** I dismissed. Aragorn then, smiled at me and shook my hand, promising me that ever I want to join their group, I am welcome to do so.

 **"Right, thanks. No harm meeting you then."** I brushed off, knowing deep down inside that meeting Aragorn had done all the harm.

 

 

The day is not getting worse, oh no, not at all. I replayed my mind of the day's events, I managed to introduce myself and make my mark, right. I have an alternative plan to that stupid juice fiasco and then Aragorn apologized to me. Okay, telling the truth, it was rather a quite nice feeling to interact with someone. So far, a not bad day. Oh of course, I had my very first homework this term, an essay for Romeo and Juliet. Time to show off and get busy, Bilbo.

 

 

And that is why I merely shrugged when Gandalf informed me that my roommate will arrive tomorrow night.


	5. Bilbo's Unexpected Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your reputation-conscious, low life-discriminating mother declares you to be a good-for-nothing son, you have no ways to refract her words. Especially if your mother is the iron lady of the Durin. Unfortunately, Thorin had no choice but to flee from his home and seek refuge in his university dorm. He had no choice but to live his life all by himself for a term, which, he finds out quite surprisingly, would not be all by himself at all.
> 
> Bilbo, as a simple and practical person, decides to spend his free time reading, expanding his knowledge and doing whatever he loves to do while lounging at the pool side. As a person who values peace and comfort, one could not imagine his face when thirteen, mental teenagers broke into his suite and ravaged his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo's POV in one chapter. Thorin's mum is a bitch,yeah?

  
Thorin's POV

  
Needless to say, my mother heard about everything even before Dain's wheels smooched the asphalt of our drive way. I took off my uniform, which reeked of strong orange scent and dispatched it on the laundry basket. I entered our living room, clad with black tanktop and shorts. Shame, I know. Dis started to crack up upon seeing me, Frerin who got home earlier than me, slammed his homework shut and joined Dis. My mother, who was standing on the second floor, descended our grand staircase. Each step and echo of her stilettos against the wood ensured damnation. Whether me or my 'assailant' I don't know.

 **"So."** she began, taking a seat across Frerin and Dis. **"Who told you that bathing in orange would make you smell good?** " she asked, perfectly arched eyebrows raised. Those get me always everytime.

 **"HAHAHA! You reek of piss, Thorin!"** My brother, now leveled up as ultimate-pain-in-the-ass barked. Mom raised her hand to silence her children. Frerin's mouth immediately zipped shut like a butt crack.

 **"Did you have a fight?"** she quizzically asked.

 **"No."** I replied, getting impatient. I just want to plop down my gorgeous body on my bathtub. **"You could even ask Dwalin. Can I go now? I don't understand what the fuss is all about?"** I rolled my eyes but unfortunately, it was not the right thing to say. My mother pointing her fingers at me, her expressions, dead.

**"HAHAHA! You reek of piss, Thorin!"**

  
**"Shut up, Frerin! Do you have any idea how one, small scandal would break our image, Thorin?"** she asked in menace. I sat there, completely stunned, opening my mouth. **"Look here, our business is worldly known! Your father and I are important people belonging in the world of progress! Of business! Our family's honor are being passed down generations to generations. You, Thorin! Will be the one to continue our legacy someday! And who would want to believe in someone who was a subject of gossip. On his first day!"**

  
 **"B-but mom. Dis began. "If you could see properly, it was not Thorin's-"**

  
**"BE QUIET, YOUNG LADY! FOR ONCE, HOLD YOUR GODDAMNED TONGUE!"** she shot back at Dis. **"And you."** she angrily said, pointing a finger at Frerin. **"Go to your room! Now! Both of you!"**

 

 **"Leave them out of this!"** I hissed. Frerin was holding Dis's hand, the latter's eyes were brimming with tears.  
My chest felt a sudden ache, seeing my siblings' pain on their faces. Their eyes locked with mine, pleading. Just like the old days when I would stand up for them whenever somebody will try to hurt them. Sure,they both are stupid idiots to me, nuisances, pain-on-the-ass but one thing I realized was that I have loved them more than I did with my own mother.

 

 **"And what is this news I heard about you, befriending a whore?"** My mother shamelessly continued. **"I want you out of this Thranduil's life or I'll make you. I don't want another scandal to blotch the name of Durin!"**  
  
 **"It was hardly a scandal, I did not hear a thing about your Arken Gems at all!"** I answered angrily, finally losing my patience. **"If that is all what you care about!"**

 

I have said the wrong thing, for the nth time. I felt my body boiling with rage as I felt my own mother's palm meeting my cheek aggressively. For a moment, I was stunned, caressing the side of my cheek she slapped. She hurt me, for the sake of her business. Suddenly, I felt sick with rage. I felt sick with everything around me. My head spun wildly, blurring everything. And then, my whole life was replayed like a rewinding tape. I remembered everything, from the first day I was born, it was not my mother who held me, a nurse did. Someone else other than my mother took care of everything I needed. When I reached toddlerhood, it was a hired nanny who taught me my first words, my first steps and shared with my first laugh.This woman who stood in front of me, hardly had anything to do with my life at all!

  
My father entered the scene, expression from shock to confusion.

  
 **"Dear, what the hell is wrong with here?"** he asked my mother who was still fuming.  
 **"This!"** she replied. **"Is what you get for being locked up in that stupid study of yours!"**

  
And with that, she walked away. Slamming the front door behind her.

  
 **"Believe me, it was just because of an orange juice."** I rolled my eyes at my father who chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders.  
 **"Don't mind your mother."** he began as he maneuvered me towards the pool lounge. **"She's a bit of uh, overreacting at everything."**

 **"Was she like that when you first met her?"**  
 **"Not much."** my father answered. **"I think it's the pressure of our business taking toll on her."**  
 **"Yeah, that slap was hard."**  
 **"She did?"**  
 **"Yes. When I told her that it's all she cared about."**

My father chuckled sadly, shaking his head. **"Please understand Thorin, that it took us a damn amount of sweat and blood to maintain our lifestyle. To give you a good future."** There  was silence for a while. Me, not having the heart to tell my father that it was not needed to exert more energy into our already secured business,to give us a poor excuse of a _'good'_ lifestyle. This so-called _sacrifice_ , I could feel it slowly tearing us all apart.

 **"Well, what do you want to do now? Because of a drink, you'll be facing the wrath of Emerald for the rest of your life!"** he joked. Which I did not doubt at all.  
 **"I think I have to go away for a while, would you mind if I live in ME for the rest of the year?"** I pleaded, my father thankfully nodded his approval.  
 **"No problem. I have a friend who runs the most comfortable dormitory. You'll like it there, Moria."**

  
=======================================================================================

 

Bilbo's POV

As it was a Saturday, I decided to do a bit of relaxation by settling myself by the wooden chairs on my balcony just beside the blue waters of my pool. Having done all my homework from the previous night, I spent my whole day lounging, lying, sitting, eating and so on. To my delight, there were tons of books in my own library with every genre you could think of. When I finished an entire book of encyclopedia, I noticed a large, pink book sticking out from its shelf. A random thought snapped me out from sinking back to boredom as I opened its pages.

I love cooking and as long as my eyes did not deceive me when I visited the kitchen, rows and rows of shelves were filled with every stocks available. Flour, baking powder, baking soda, oil, butter, and different kinds of cheese. I inspected the fridge and hummed in contentment when I found it filled with varieties of meat and fishes as well. Well, no reason to celebrate but doing a bit of my hobby would keep me entertained for the rest of the night. I might as well offer Gandalf and Mr. Hamfast and his assistant some of it. And who knows, share some for Aragorn maybe?

I spent the whole afternoon baking a classic strawberry cheesecake dessert which was popular in Bag End while talking to my parents, my mother and father would take in turns on the phone and just chat away idly with me. After chilling the cheesecake, I decided to make beef stroganoff which I will share with the entire Moria if I have to. After that, I fried some batches of ready-made fish fillet and grilled a numerous amount of shrimp.

  
Ah, food. Glorious food.

  
I grabbed several plastic food containers from a shelf and began to measure my portions when an unexpected thing happened. _Someone_ actually rung my doorbell.

 

Considering that students hate me, to whom I owe this pleasure of visiting? It could not be Gandalf, Mr. Hamfast or Mr. Proudfoot. They were required to ring my phone first if they ever wish to visit. I live on a solitary suite and other Moria residents would need an identification card to enter. Unless, I thought as I swallowed in nervousness. My new roommate?

I smacked my forehead for barely remembering that my roommate would be arriving this time today, I completely forgot to tidy up my things and guess what, my underwear still littered the bathroom floor. The ringing grew impatient and I was obliged to open the door. When I opened it, I scrubbed my eyes to make sure that this is not at all, a dream.

 **"Dwalin."** a large, somewhat familiar man greeted in a gruff voice. **"At your service."** Aware of my disheveled state, I ironed my clothes with my hands and nervously tightened my robe.  
 **"Bilbo Baggins."** I replied uncertainly. **"At yours."**

To my surprise, he wordlessly stepped into the room.

 **"Uh..uh, do we know each other?"** I asked.  
 **"No."**  
 **"Then are you the roommate?"**

 

He did not answer.

  
The second ringing came five minutes later, with me fidgeting and Dwalin occasionally dipping his finger on the stroganoff. Much more uncertain this time, I grabbed the golden hand bars and opened the door quickly as I could. A short, stout guy with graying hair-but though still quite young-smiled at me approvingly.

 **"Balin."** he said with a courteous bow. **"At your service."**

Not knowing what to answer, I replied the most practical greeting.

 

 **"Good evening."**  
 **"Yes, yes it is."** he agreed and to add to my astonishment, he stepped inside my suite casually. **"Though I think it might rain later."** he added, giving me a matter-of-fact nod.  
 **"Am I late?"** he then asked me.  
 **"L-late for what?"** I shot back, squinting my eyes at him like he's the most interesting cockroach to land on my wall. But instead of answering, he gave a hearty laugh upon seeing Dwalin.

 

 **"Oh! Evening brother."**  
 **"Woah. Ho ho ho. You're wider and shorter last term we met."** Dwalin smirked in response, approaching Balin.  
 **"Wider, not shorter!"** Balin answered indignantly then winked. And then I witnessed the most peculiar, the most brutal and the most painful greeting I ever saw.

Dwalin gave Balin a headbutt. The latter merely laughed it off.

  
The third ring came almost immediately. Knowing what to expect, I hurriedly ran towards the door and opened it, revealing a blonde young man together with a brunette one, standing on my doorstep, frowning.

 **"Fili."** the blonde said.  
 **"And Kili."** the brunette added before unnecessarily shouting the words **"At your service."** to him.

 **"You must be Bilbo Boggins."** Kili smiled playfully, reading his name etched on the golden plate beside the door. **"Ah, sorry. Baggins it is."** he laughed. I was initially reminded of my happy-go-lucky classmates. These two must be on their freshman year like me. But I had enough.

 **"No, no you got the wrong room. You can't come in, bye!"** I attempted to slam the door on their faces but Kili merely pushed it with an arm.  
 **"What?! It has been cancelled?"** he asked me indignantly as though I offended his great ancestors.  
 **"No one told us."** Fili seconded in confusion, looking at his brother then to me.

 

_What in great Brandybuck's trousers are they talking about?_

 

 **"Cancelled? Cancelled, what? Nothing's been cancelled!"** I yelled, squinting my eyes. But obviously it was the wrong thing to say, Kili pushed the door with great strength before smiling at me.  
 **"Well, that's a relief."**

And in he bounced, his blonde brother strutting behind him looking all over my place.

 

 **"Ah. Mr. Dwalin!"** Kili breathed out as the big guy draped a muscular arms on the brunette's shoulder.

When something outside of my doort humped loudly. The newly arrived visitors did not even bother to ring the doorbell. And to my extreme horror, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, EIGHT clueless strangers on top of each other stumbled themselves inside and rumbled all the way.

  
 _**"Hey, geroff me ya big lump!"** _

_**"Get your butt off my face!"** _

_**"Fuck did you even shower?!'** _

_**"Hold still, you moron!** _

  
**"Oi!"** It was Balin. He poked his head out of the kitchen, shouting. **"Come on in and help me shove this thing into the hall. Otherwise we can't get everyone in."** Balin tweeted. I slammed the door in great thud, confusion embedded on my face.

  
 **"EVERYONE?!"** I shouted in great offense. **"How many more are there?!**

 

I did not have the chance to hear whether they replied or not, at that very moment, my doorbell rung. I gritted my teeth in irritation and anger, my face beginning to red in annoyance. And this time, this time, I really.had.enough!

 

 **"NO! NO! THERE'S NOBODY HOME!"** I yelled over the noisy dragging of the large table and the carelessly cling and clangs of silver utensils. " **GO AWAY AND BOTHER SOMEBODY ELSE! THERE IS FAR TOO MANY LUNATICS IN MY DINING ROOM AS IT IS!"** the scraping of chairs and a large babble of noisy talk and laughter erupted at once.

 **"IF THIS IS SOME CLOT-HEAD'S IDEA OF A JOKE-"** I prattled on continuously, forcing a sour, unamused laugh. **"I CAN HONESTLY SAY, THEY HAVE A VERY. POOR-**

  
I grabbed the door handle rather violently, ready to prance on the newcomer. **"-TASTE!"** I finished. I am going to make them unable to utter a word! Mark my words!

  
But then, as, I angrily, spread the door wide open, the one rendered speechless, was me.

 

 

  
Some things are not meant to collide. But they just do, just like my heavenly blue eyes meeting with that strangely familiar tint of icy blue.


End file.
